<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glossolalia by witchboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243279">glossolalia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboys/pseuds/witchboys'>witchboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reading between the heartlines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, and a copious amount of work life drama, rival bl manhwa editors, who find some love for themselves along the way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboys/pseuds/witchboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in yongsun’s eyes, there is no room for romance in the real adult world but byulyi just keeps messing with all of her plans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reading between the heartlines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I expect the revised edts to be returned to me by next Friday at 5 p.m. for review. We’ll be putting together the final list of participants for the anthology shortly, and will let you know if it has been approved to begin preparations for initial storyboarding.” There is a sharp rap of papers against a desk before the stack is neatly offered up with a single hand for taking.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun cleanly takes the proposal and bows with a practiced grace. “Thank you for your time, Chief.”</p><p> </p><p>What could be a smile forms on her boss’ face, but it’s difficult to imagine that such a stoic and strait-laced man such as himself who has been working in the publishing industry for over a decade would be able to achieve such a feat. “As always, Ms. Kim. I look forward to what you and your author have in mind. With all of the events coming up for your team, you must be busy. Ah, well, I shouldn’t keep you any longer with my chit-chatting. You may be excused.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing the office door silently behind her, Yongsun swiftly strides down the hallway with the rhythmic clack of her heels echoing against the hardwood floors as she makes her way back to her cubicle at the other end of the floor. Before she can even settle back down in her chair and take a sip of her lukewarm coffee from this morning, her thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful voice ringing in her ear saying: “Congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>Slightly startled and confused by the comment, though keeping it contained under her calm facade, Yongsun looks over to the desk next to her and sees Kang Seulgi staring up at her with eyes full of adoration as she continues to gush. “I saw the mock-up designs for the merchandise that Yerim-nim created for Comiket. The cellphone cases and keychains are absolutely gorgeous! I’ve always wanted to go to Japan, but sadly the opportunity hasn’t come yet... Nevermind that, it’s just so exciting to see that somebody else is repping TapToon!”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun laughs pleasantly. “I’m very flattered by your words, thank you. I’m sure you and Sooyeon-nim will be able to attend too before you know it. The addition of manhwa being a highlighted feature of the convention may be recent, but I doubt it’d be going away anytime soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi waves her arms wildly in the air as she says, “Oh, no! I really can’t -- I’m not as talented as you! I don’t deserve such praise!” when Yongsun tilts her head. </p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned earlier that ‘somebody else’ was also going to the convention. I just had a meeting with our section chief, but he hadn’t shared anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was announced during the weekly department meeting on Tuesday! Remember how you had to skip out because of that production emergency at the warehouse? I guess none of us other editors filled you in on it... Anywho, it’s Changbin-nim with Byulyi!”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun feels the corner of her mouth twitch, although she continues to laugh. “Well, this is certainly news to me. I’m not so surprised though, as <em> On Track </em> has a dedicated following and Changbin-nim recently scored that huge audio drama CD deal. Considering that his series isn’t even complete yet is quite an amazing accomplishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are some pretty words coming out of you. That’s sure an unexpected surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>As if a bucket of ice cold water was poured into her bloodstream, Yongsun’s body grows rigid as it takes less than a millisecond for her to decipher that haughty and self-righteous voice. Refusing to turn around in her chair, she says rather cooly, “Ms. Moon, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but shouldn’t you be meeting with the section chief in about five minutes? It’d be disheartening to hear that you’ve been reprimanded for showing up to his office late. The anthology short story proposals are due tomorrow after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry, Changbin-nim’s hard efforts won’t go to waste.” The ever-so insufferable Moon Byulyi says with a cockiness that makes Yongsun want to hurl her unfinished reports at the smug smile that’s most definitely on her face. She can just <em> tell</em>. “He’s been keeping up a good pace for the past few months. Plus, there is barely anything that needs revision. Speaking of which, how is it going on your end of things?”  </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to deal with her obnoxious presence any longer, Yongsun smoothly gets up from her desk as she gathers up the files she needs for an afternoon meeting with her author --  it isn’t even happening until two hours from now, but she has been over this conversation since it first started. Slipping the last of the notes into her purse with an elegant hand, she pointedly ignores Byulyi and directs her departure to Seulgi as she says, “I apologize for having to cut this off so soon, but I have to make a house call with Yerim-nim about some of the proofs we recently received.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi, unaware of the raging mental warfare that has been going on between the two other editors for the past few minutes, nods her head good-naturedly. “No worries, work is work! And you’ll be needing all the time that you have to prepare for next month!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Seulgi. I’ll be visiting the print shop after my meeting as well, so I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Looping the thick leather straps of her purse over her shoulder, she takes a single glance towards Byulyi’s way before briskly walking past her. “Have a nice day, Ms. Moon.”</p><p> </p><p>She can still hear a faint “Take care, Ms. Kim” as she is already halfway out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kim Yongsun never thought she’d become an editor for one of Korea’s largest manhwa companies -- let alone have an occupation anywhere near literature. But alas, future plans have a tendency to change on a whim and suddenly six years had already passed with her moving up the ranks in TapToon from her humble beginnings as a copy editor who spent endless work days looking over countless grammar mistakes and typos for various manhwa authors.</p><p> </p><p>Being promoted as editor after transferring to the Boys' Love department as per her previous team leader’s recommendation, Yongsun is now at the prime age of 30 years old and in charge of a single manhwa author, Kim Yerim -- the first and only candidate that Yongsun had reached out to when the section chief tasked her to bring on an author when she onboarded into her new job position. Sorting through stacks upon stacks of amateur comics sourced from conventions all across Korea, Yongsun couldn’t help but gravitate towards the pastel color palette and playful yet soft touch of Yerim's fancomics based on a niche baseball anime she immediately recognized. </p><p> </p><p>Their partnership has been three years in the making and Yerim is currently in the midst of publishing the slice-of-life romantic comedy title, <em> Dear Diary,</em> on a weekly basis. Following a university student who happens to stumble upon an abandoned diary on his campus which spurns on a wild adventure to find its owner, it has gained such significant popularity that a spin-off sequel and a webseries are in development for next year -- an accomplishment that Yongsun couldn’t be more than proud of for her author.</p><p> </p><p>While TapToon’s work culture in general has always been a thriving and supportive environment for Yongsun, her fellow coworkers on the editorial team have been a large part of the reason as to why she’s stuck around for so long. Even their section chief, with his mature yet oftentimes intimidating aura, has been nothing but courteous towards everyone. Although they may not have all entered into the world of publishing with great aspirations of working specifically in the realm of BL -- many like herself not even knowing about the genre prior to joining the team --  their tight-knit bond with one another in the department as well as the shared passionate drive to be the gateway for their authors to succeed have made it possible for Yongsun to look back and smile at the many fateful steps in her journey. There is only one facet of her job in particular that she could do without -- Moon Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>Being a well-renowned editor hailing from the top tier publishing powerhouse of the region, it was no denying that Byulyi was going to immediately land the job when she first applied. With leagues of prestigious intern and work experience coupled with her proud personality, she was a force to be reckoned with the moment she stepped foot through the entrance doors of TapToon’s headquarters for an interview less than a month after Yongsun’s transfer when she had first locked eyes with her. </p><p> </p><p>As much as it pains for Yongsun to say it out loud, Byulyi is good at her job -- amazing, even. Signing on Seo Changbin as her new talent when she joined the team has been one of TapToon’s biggest achievements, seeing that <em> On Track </em> was an instant hit on the platform with an eye-catching premise involving a fallen star athlete and guardian angels set against a high school backdrop. The series even garnered enough attention to land a pitch for an animated adaptation from a Japanese production company. Changbin was rapidly becoming a household name with much-deserved recognition, and his success is in large part due to Byulyi setting the gears in motion behind the scenes.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t necessarily mean that it makes Byulyi any less of an annoying brat whose sole purpose in life is to antagonize Yongsun until she wants to rip her hair out and scream. Every interaction that they’ve ever had typically devolves into petty taunts or blatant avoidance even within a 3-meter radius. From hogging up the only copier at their 7th floor office suite, to draining the last of the non-dairy creamer whenever she’s just about to make herself a cup of coffee, to walking so closely towards her from the opposite direction down the hallway that their shoulders collide when they eventually pass by each other -- Yongsun is practically on the verge of going out of her mind at any second of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi even takes it as far as bombarding her with text messages after work hours such as “Have you tried the kebab stall at Myeongdong yet?” or “Did you see the fireworks show near Han River this weekend?” or “Do you like aquariums?” The list of nonsensical questions continues on and on, and Yongsun has to practice her deep breathing exercises for self-restraint as her thumb hovers over the block button each and every time. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t help either that they’re always in competition against one another, with producing consistently high results compared to the rest of their department. Having a rival in terms of work productivity isn’t what bothers Yongsun though, it’s the fact that it forces her to be in closer proximity to Byulyi due to the fact that they’re always being shuffled into meetings inside and outside of headquarters as shining representatives of their company. </p><p> </p><p>Lacking romance in her own personal life already is enough of a challenge at work when her entire job is based around understanding and portraying love in a believable yet marketable way while keeping true to the author’s intended vision, but Byulyi also being added to the mix certainly doesn’t make it any easier.       </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>While Yongsun had left the office earlier than planned, she drops by a cafe around Yerim’s neighborhood to draft up some important business emails while eating a simple lunch to make use of her time.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting itself goes by easily as per usual, abiding by the scheduled 2-hour window that happens twice a week at Yerim’s apartment. After tackling the most urgent matters at hand of gathering her author’s opinions on the paper types for the upcoming publication, Yongsun briefly touches base on the summer holiday chapter that is set to go live on the TapToon platform next week and updates her on the status of the anthology manuscript. </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun is absolutely famished by the time she finishes her rounds at the print shop and is blessed by the saving grace of a text notification from her younger cousin. Asking if she wants to grab dinner in an area not too far from where she currently is, she gladly accepts the invitation and goes on her way. </p><p> </p><p>She eventually steps through the entryway of one of her favorite hole-in-the-wall mandu restaurants after weaving out of the train station and through some narrow side streets, and spots Jonghyun already waiting at one of the tables with his hand raised up in a cheerful greeting. </p><p> </p><p>“You finally made it!” Gesturing towards the full glasses of beer sitting on top of a couple of coasters, he says, “I already ordered a round for us, but feel free to look at the menu now and pick out what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun raises a brow. “Oh, are you paying tonight? I never thought this day would come, considering the fact that you still owe me ₩160,000 for the pair of sunglasses you broke when you borrowed them a month ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, no. I just figured that we could split the bill and pay for ourselves?” He scratches at the side of his cheek rather sheepishly. “And I seriously didn’t mean to break your sunglasses last time! They just happened to be on the car seat when I sat there!”</p><p> </p><p>She simply shakes her head and laughs. “You never do change, don’t you? Anyways, let’s hurry up and choose what to eat. All I had for lunch today was an egg salad sandwich and I can feel my stomach trying to devour itself.”</p><p> </p><p> After placing their orders with the server, Jonghyun starts to munch on the pickled cucumbers out of their many side dishes at the table and asks, “Only a sandwich? Normally, you’d eat a full three-course meal for lunch. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t remind me,” Yongsun groans as she picks up a radish slice with her chopsticks. “I was planning on eating what I packed for work this morning, but I left the office before I could take my lunch and was too caught up sorting out contracts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, did something major happen at work that made you leave so early?”</p><p> </p><p>She grits her teeth. “Moon Byulyi.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s lips curl up as he grins over his glass of beer. “Sounds like you had a bunch of fun today.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun slams her fist down on the table and snaps, “She does nothing but give me a headache. I swear to god that she serves to only annoy me or mock me, or both.”</p><p> </p><p>Her cousin gives her a sympathetic pat on the arm. “Seeing you get so riled up is such an interesting look on you, Yongie. I wish I could frame it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind that.” Yongsun waves it off with a dismissive hand. “I’m not here to talk your ear off about my doomed work life anyways. I’m here because I wanted to give you this.” </p><p> </p><p>Reaching into her purse, she procures a physical copy of <em> Dear Diary </em> and slides it across the table towards Jonghyun. “I happened to pick this up today. We’re currently busy producing a special limited edition set, and we’re down to the last stages of revamping the book display design and include new color spreads. This is just a sample, but I figured--”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Tae would love this,” he says while carefully picking up the book in his hands and marveling at the glossy cover underneath his fingers. “Thanks a lot. He’s going to have an absolute cry when I get back home later.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun cracks a genuine smile for the first time that night. “It was nothing. Yerim-nim would be happy to know that a fan like your boyfriend is always so supportive and appreciative of her work.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And still no love updates in your life for you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no interest in those types of things. You know that already,” she says as she rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her own beer. “And as if I have any time for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun chuckles to himself. “Ha, that was a dumb question. I’ll never understand your crazy sense of tenacity. It’s been like this ever since you were doing part-time jobs under the radar after graduating from middle school, and now you’re juggling multiple ongoing projects like it’s nothing. You’re even going to be traveling out of the country soon, right?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Leaving August 3rd and flying to Kyoto first to meet with a few business partners. Then on the 7th, we go to Tokyo and prepare for the actual convention that’s starting on the 9th.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’ll have to handle a 4-day event all on your own... Will it really just be you and Yerim-nim?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that Changbin-nim also got a spot on the roster this year to participate in the exhibitors hall, which means that I’ll have to attend the convention with Byulyi for the entire week since we’re both representing the company.” She rubs the temples of her forehead to soothe the painful memory. “Luckily, the organizers decided to set us up at two separate booths for better crowd control and the meet-and-greets are at different times. Aside from the Kyoto portion of the trip, I’ll be too busy coordinating with the regional managers and volunteers to really have to interact with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun hums as their bowls of mandu ramyeon arrive at their tables and throws in a heap of steamed bean sprouts to mix it in with his noodles. “Is she really as bad as you make it out to be? I get that the creamer thing is pretty annoying, since you’re a coffee gremlin and all...” </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun shoots him a glare as he holds his hands up in surrender. “Look, I’ve listened to a fair share of your horror stories about her over the years. But honestly, none of it has ever been her bad-mouthing you, whether directly or behind your back. She let Yerim-nim take one of Changbin-nim’s spare drawing tablets when hers broke out of the blue right before that manhwa contest. She kept requesting your section chief for a deadline extension for the entire department even though you thought that she had already submitted her reports. I know that it might be asking a lot from you, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that I have to be friends with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that you’ve gotta be best friends forever and move to Jeju together where you’ll both get married to your separate partners, but buy a house right next to each other on the same plot of land so that you’ll be together for eternity type of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, just...” he shrugs. “Try to reconsider how you approach her, possibly? And if she really is that bad, then you can have the satisfaction to say that you were right and I’ll treat you to a round of drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun leans back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. “Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, or I’ll give you a rain check for another day.”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help but laugh now, the sound being almost completely drowned out by the swell of the dinner night crowd chatter surrounding them. “Never change, Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Monday rolls around with a brand new set of tasks to pummel through. There are phone calls to make, documents to check over, and reports to amend -- and it’s barely even noon. She fires off a scathing email to a vendor who refuses to issue her a refund for missing items from a bulk product order when she decides to take a much-needed, short breather in the breakroom.      </p><p> </p><p>Wanting to cut herself some fruit, she goes to wash her hands first before flinching when the cool water from the faucet hits her skin. Seulgi, who happened to be putting away her lunch in the fridge, hurries over to her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun sighs. “Looks like I got a bunch of paper cuts again. I’ve been handling a lot of book prototypes and papers in general lately, so that’s probably why.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi is offering her words of consolation when Byulyi breezes past them to grab a mug off of the top shelf that sits high above the sink where Yongsan is standing. Tensing up at the heat of Byulyi’s body so close to hers but not wanting to stir up any more attention towards herself, she tries not to wince as she resumes washing. Thankfully, the interaction is kept to a minimum and no triggers were set off. Yongsun manages to fix up a small plate of apples which she enjoys while gazing out the breakroom window at the bustling city of Seoul below. </p><p> </p><p>She goes out to run a quick shopping errand for her team later in the day and when she gets back, there’s an unopened box of bandaids sat primly on her desk. Touched by her coworker’s kindness, she turns to the seat next to her and says, “This was so thoughtful of you. You didn’t have to get me anything, but thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi innocently shakes her head. “But I didn’t get you anything though.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun picks up the box, as if in disbelief, and shows it to her. “So you’re saying this wasn’t you? Then do you know who put it there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, no... I was in a meeting with the chief, so I didn’t get to see who put it there for you. Either way, it was really nice of them to do that! It’s like they read your mind, Ms. Kim!”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun hears what suspiciously sounds like a snort coming from across the aisle and chooses not to pay any mind to it, as Byulyi is sitting in that direction along with a couple of other editors -- but she has an inkling she knows who it is.   </p><p> </p><p>Although a tad confused, she gratefully opens up the box and wraps the bandaids around her fingers. She happily finds that it’s easier to move about and slips the rest into her purse for safe-keeping, wondering who the anonymous gift giver could be.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Another house call is scheduled on Wednesday and Yongsun rushes out of her apartment to catch the 10:15 a.m. train. Having figured out a schedule with Yerim-nim early on to their partnership regarding turning in manuscripts for chapters two weeks in advance before the final draft was submitted, it gave them more of a buffer. However, having updates done in a timely manner was always preferable and best so they always worked hard to meet their goal.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim, donned in her classic everyday attire of an oversized baggy shirt and fraying cotton shorts, ushers Yongsun into the place as the doorbell is rung at precisely 1 p.m. and presents her with the latest manuscript while she shuffles into the kitchen. Yongsun is frowning by the time Yerim walks into the living room with a glass of iced barley tea and goes to her where she’s currently sat on the couch</p><p> </p><p>“Here and here and here,” Yongsun says while flipping through the pages. “The plot development is moving too slow. There hasn’t been anything close to physical intimacy between Jieun and Woojung aside from hand holding since Chapter 106. Now that it’s currently Chapter 118, there is just too much of a gap of missing romance. Readers are expecting big events or revelations to occur every 10 chapters or so -- even those pecks on the cheek up till this point aren’t going to cut it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerim looks down to see what exactly Yongsun is referring to and frowns. “I think it’s perfectly fine though. I wanted to emphasize the friendship between the main protagonists, since they both haven’t been in romantic relationships before meeting each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they look like they’re just close friends when they’re actually supposed to be lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s the <em> point</em>. Forgive me, Ms. Yong, but not all romantic relationships are just founded on physical attraction. Many people can grow to fall in love with each other <em> because </em> they find out slowly how the person who’s always been besides them is the only person in the world who probably comes close to knowing who they really are.” Yerim gives her a stern look and continues, “Romance isn’t all about just sex or big gestures. Friendship is a great foundation, and I think that my readers understand the beauty of it. That’s why they keep following this series in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun can only stare blankly back at her until she gazes back down at the manuscript still in her hands before letting out a sighing laugh. “Ah, you’ve got me. I apologize for speaking so crassly about your characters. I know that you’ve always worked hard at your craft, and that your vision and intentions for this story really shine through with your passion and efforts.” </p><p> </p><p>Yerim visibly relaxes as she gifts Yongsun with that bright and youthful smile that she knows so well. “You didn’t have to go all that far to compliment me, but thank you. You’ve always believed in me, ever since the very beginning when you first reached out to me with that phone call and asked if I wanted to become a licensed manhwa author. A legitimate, full-time manhwa author -- how many else could say that they’re living out their dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>The two women share a quiet moment together, sitting in the middle of Yerim’s living room as the afternoon rays of the summer sun cast a warm glow against the hardwood floors and cream-colored walls while they silently make amends over their silly misunderstanding.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I best be on my way. There is a meeting back at the office that I’ll need to take care of regarding the travel itinerary in two weeks.” Sweeping her gaze from side to side at the piles of dirty laundry laying on the ground and reference books scattered everywhere, Yongsun grins. “I hope you’ll be all packed and ready to go. Seems like you have much to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Yerim violently blushes as she quickly covers her reddening cheeks behind her hands. “I’ll be able to get it done! Don’t worry about me, Ms. Yong!”</p><p> </p><p>She is practically pushed out the door, but Yongsun manages to still wave a final goodbye while laughing before Yerim shuts it on her. “I’ll be on my way then. See you soon, Yerim-nim.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week blows right past her in a whirlwind and it’s finally Friday. Yongsun can almost taste the freedom of indulging in one of her last relaxing weekends until she’s slammed with back-to-back activities and assignments to meet -- Comiket is just the cherry on top of her mountain of stress. There are only a few things to wrap up before her Saturday bliss and she dives straight away into her work with a tunnel vision focus.</p><p> </p><p>It’s currently 1:30 p.m. and as per her previous correspondence with Yerim, a final draft of the manuscript has been sent to her email inbox so that she could combine it with the rest of the proposal. Yongsun moves her cursor to open up the file when her computer glitches to a blue screen flashing with error codes. </p><p> </p><p>It’s amazing that she didn’t have a complete and utter meltdown right then and there at her desk. Instead, she somehow manages to keep her composure as she calmly powers off her computer -- only to turn it back on to see that it’s still unchanged. </p><p> </p><p>Now, she panics.</p><p> </p><p>She isn’t the most technological savvy person nor does she know how to react well under pressure when a serious deadline is looming over the horizon. She starts trying out different functions with her keyboard, which is all but futile and unresponsive. Pulling up different community help forums on her phone, her eyes frantically scan through the sites without taking in any information. Nobody is really left in the office at the moment to help as mostly everyone in the department is out for a late lunch meeting except for--</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong, Ms. Kim?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun whips her head up in a frenetic daze and sees Byulyi standing over her with a complicated expression. Yongsun has no time to analyze anything complex besides the very issue at hand, so she says in a tone none too delicately, “Can’t you see that I’m busy, Ms. Moon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... I can see that. It looks like you’ve got an error code because of a hardware issue. Mind if I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I do mind, actually!” Yongsun shrieks. “I’m not here to play games with you right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi opens her mouth and closes it, looking uncharacteristically hesitant. “I’m not playing games with you though,” she quietly says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not helping by just hovering over my shoulder! I can deal with this on my own!”</p><p> </p><p>Normally, their interactions don’t go like this. Maybe a snide remark here or there, but this is the first time that Yongsun has actually been close to yelling at her -- and it doesn’t feel good at all. But it’s too late for her to take it all back as Byulyi is already silently walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>A spot between her ribs starts to ache a little. She buries her face in her hands and lets out a frustrated, muffled scream. By the time she lifts her head back up though, she sees that her coworker Yoon Dowoon has miraculously appeared on the scene. Realizing that the meeting with the other editors must’ve ended early, she desperately waves him over to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that you were in trouble,” he simply says. </p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to give any more of an explanation, he wordlessly begins to fiddle with her keyboard and mouse while Yongsun watches him slowly restore her computer to its former glory.    </p><p> </p><p>“Thank god you came back from your meeting so soon!” Yongsun exclaims as she excitedly opens up her files and sees that nothing was lost. “You saved me just in the nick of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon blinks. “Uh, I wasn’t at the meeting though. I was on the 10th floor in the bathroom the whole time because I heard that the executives had a fancier one. I happened to bump into Byulyi in the elevator on my way down and she told me you needed help.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun is rendered speechless. She’s not sure how to respond with this new knowledge, but she thankfully doesn’t have to say anything when Dowoon leaves as quickly as he came without as much as a single bow goodbye. Going back to discover more hidden gems in the CEO’s mansion-sized bathroom, probably. </p><p> </p><p>She successfully ends her shift with little else interruptions, but the heavy feeling in her chest remains as she watches Byulyi’s departing back quietly slip out of the office with a muted goodbye when it’s time for everyone to leave for the day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They’re down to the wire with preparations and their departure in just a few days now, but a video production company still insists on holding an off-site meeting on Thursday to discuss a new collaborative project for online advertisements.</p><p> </p><p>It’s scheduled for 11 a.m. at an upscale restaurant not far from the office, but Yongsun still makes it a point to be punctual and come early with fifteen minutes to spare. She doesn’t mind that she’s the first one to show up, and proceeds to flip through the menu while waiting for the rest of her party to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>As she’s busy deciding between the homemade yogurt with fruit or the smoked salmon, somebody clears their throat next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you got here early too, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun pauses her internal debate over the glaringly expensive brunch food and looks up to see an incredibly familiar face. “I didn’t expect you to come as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi lets out a light laugh as she pulls out a chair and sits directly across from her. “That’s one hell of a greeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Having this be the longest exchange they’ve had since that day, Yongsun feels a bit off-balanced. She doesn’t know how to muster up an apology after sitting with this strange feeling in her chest for the past three days, especially with Byuyi not bouncing back to her annoying self right away like she normally would after their usual spats.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m just surprised -- that’s all,” Yongsun says eventually, her face heating up. “Chief didn’t mention that anybody else was going to be a part of this meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, just as surprised as when you found out that I was also going to Comiket with Changbin-nim?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Not at all!” Yongsun shouts indignantly as she practically shoots out of her seat. “I only figured that the production company wanted to speak to each of the editors separately, since they’re creating individual trailers.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi just grins with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Well, lucky me then. I guess it was meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Their meals are set on the table soon after they place their order, but their guests are still nowhere in sight. Yongsun’s leg starts to itch in anxious anticipation as she looks up from her plate every time somebody new enters into the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think they’re coming any time soon,” Byulyi says while chewing on her croissant sandwich. “I already sent them an email for any updates, but nobody has responded yet. At least our company is paying for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time to be sitting around and waiting for nothing. I have a manuscript to finish turning in for next week and this is a complete waste of my time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Yerim-nim isn’t done yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun glares. “There are still a couple of days left. She’ll be fine. I gave her some suggestions on the draft, but she had her own ideas that she wanted to execute so she’s using that to make the final edits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her main characters are currently gearing up to go on a summer vacation with their friends, right? Doesn’t seem like trouble in paradise to me.”   </p><p> </p><p>She feels a sense of irritation seep back into her body as she says, “I didn’t say that there was any trouble. I said that she was taking care of it and that she’d be fine. And what do <em> you </em> know about romance, anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for starters, I’m sure that you were suggesting to her that the plot developments weren’t moving fast enough since there hasn’t been anything more explicit than the protagonists holding hands in bed.” Clearly hitting the bullseye with Yongsun’s scowling face, Byulyi carries on, “Plenty of other series featuring university students have the characters boning every other chapter, but there’s more to the genre than just that.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re saying that because you’re an expert in this field, Ms. Moon?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she shrugs. “I’m just saying that love comes in a lot of forms, even if you see it in a different way than other people do.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words sounding vaguely reminiscent of what Yerim had said previously, Yongsun simply looks out the window and wonders why she thought that going to Byulyi for any semblance of advice was a good idea. While there is truth in what she’s saying, it doesn’t make Yongsun feel any less sour that she had to divulge revealing details of her own inexperience in the love department. At least they were back on speaking terms.</p><p> </p><p><em> But at what cost</em>, Yongsun thinks to herself. There’s not much else to contemplate though, with a mental running list of things to pack for the trip now taking up the majority of her brain space as they pay for the bill and walk back to the office in rather peaceful companionable silence.</p><p> </p><p>There were other more concerning matters to attend to, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls do not mind me as i have been listening to taichi mukai, rina sawayama, and 'pporappippam' by sunmi on repeat while writing this</p><p>this is also just my way to unveil my tru weeb self via office lady yuris. it’s all day anime from the womb to the tomb, lads.</p><p>but seriously there have been so many great korean manhwa + chinese and taiwanese manhua lately and i finally get to nerd out about it through fic AHAHAHA my current favorite is 'for your love' by park nodeok (a spin-off is releasing next month !!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all kicks off bright and early on Saturday morning at the Incheon Airport terminal. Staff roll call was at 9 a.m. and the actual boarding time was at 11 a.m., but Yongsun had been up since 5 a.m. double-checking and triple-checking her suitcase and belongings. </p><p> </p><p>The flight and arrival to Kansai Airport is smooth, and they hop onto the express train to head to Kyoto for their first leg of the trip. It’s the height of summer and even while the overcast skies look rather dreary, the breezy cotton fabrics of their clothes can’t completely defend them from the unbearable humid heat of the subtropical country. They all arrive at the hotel in one exhausted, sweaty heap and are shuffled into their assigned rooms by the gracious host that greets them at the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun is paired up with Yeirm, who seems already half-dead when the actual trip itself hasn’t started yet. She has a feeling that she probably looks the same.</p><p> </p><p>The regional manager, scouting agents, and support staff -- as well as the other stars of the show, Changbin and Byulyi -- are also split up amongst themselves. After about an hour to unpack and settle into their rooms, they’re all whisked away once again to one of the reserved hotel meeting rooms for an in-depth overview of the upcoming week’s agenda. Yongsun’s head is still spinning from the dizzying amount of press packets she was reorganizing from her purse earlier, along with the general heat that manages to linger on her skin, but she still diligently takes her notes with an adamant focus. </p><p> </p><p>Their meeting thankfully breaks at 8 p.m., which gives them the perfect opportunity to commemorate their company’s first ever participation in what is internationally recognized to be the largest fan convention in the entire world. All twelve of them pile into a booth at a local izakaya in the neighborhood and within half an hour, getting drunk off of cheap beer and giddy with high spirits. It’s a chaotic frenzy of hands and plates overlapping one another as wooden skewers of grilled chicken, soy-marinated squid, gyoza, and croquettes get passed around. </p><p> </p><p>The joyous laughter and delighted air in the booth -- though they’re cramped and practically stacked on top of each other like a can of sardines -- has Yongsun clinking her glasses with her neighbors and silently wishing to hold onto this precious moment. Even Byulyi is tolerable this evening, currently sharing a funny story at her end of the table that’s diagonally across from Yongsun. At one point, she turns her look at her and smiles but Yongsun quickly averts her gaze to stare at a wood stain on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Collapsing onto the cotton-filled mattress after getting ready for bed that night, she burrows herself deep under the covers and dreams of flying.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Though they were already given fair warning of the hectic schedule ahead of them, Yongsun still has to adjust herself for the absolute pandemonium of carrying out presentations and speaking in rusty Japanese with various businessmen who all have very grandiose ideas on the future prospects of their manhwa thriving in a foreign country for hours on end.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she has time to relax, it’s already well past 3 p.m. and she takes a walk around the garden on the hotel grounds and sits on a bench beneath the shade of a maple tree. The slight incline of the spot allows her to have a sweeping view of the shallow pond that’s covered by blooming lily pads and she rests her eyes for a brief moment before she hears the crunching sound of footsteps approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s barely surprised when she hears a voice call out to her in jest: “Your hiding spot isn’t too good if I can find you this easily, Ms. Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this only means that I should find a better spot. Quick, close your eyes and count to ten.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s bright laughter echoes loudly in the outdoor space. “So you <em> are </em> one for games,” she teases while flopping down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not playing games,” Yongsun elegantly sniffs. “I’m just doing what you told me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Byulyi’s tone grows fonder as she says, “And when did you ever listen to anything that I have to say?” </p><p> </p><p>The unexpected softness throws Yongsun off-guard, and there’s a strange thrumming in her wrist where it lies close to Byulyi’s. She discreetly moves her hand into her lap and fans herself with the other because of the sudden flush of heat on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting hot out. I should go and finish reviewing the proposals for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Bidding a prompt farewell, she stands up and starts to walk back towards the hotel -- but not before Byulyi gets up from the bench as well and says, “Let’s go together.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun can only comply, reasoning that she can’t find the willpower to argue with her because she’s being slightly more tolerable than the torturous weather.        </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Most of the activities during their time in Kyoto is spent meeting with outside company representatives, but there are a few hours allotted on Monday for the editors and manhwa authors to hold a roundtable discussion. </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun has spoken with Changbin a couple of times before who, as somebody who works exclusively in his own home and rarely appears in public aside from attending special exhibitions or interviews, is still quite the enigma with his modest personality and precise diction. </p><p> </p><p>Yerim is obviously excited about the prospects of getting to work along with another artist like herself though, and jumpstarts a conversation right away to rave about the official audio teaser that was posted recently to announce his upcoming CD drama. Changbin warms up to her fairly quickly and soon after they’re chatting animatedly amongst themselves as if they were old friends. They were in the same field after all, so it’s clear to Yongsun that their instant camaraderie was naturally because they could understand each other’s point of views and struggles more than anybody else.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve taken out the hard copies of the proposals given to them throughout the weekend and splayed it out on the conference room table, and the four of them note the adjustments that they wanted to make with red pen marks all over the crisp pages. It’s laborious and time-consuming, but they eventually have brainstormed together a skeleton framework of concepts regarding where they want to take their projects from here and feel a mutual sense of accomplishment. </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, that was tiring!” Yerim says as she stretches her arms up over her head and exhales a big sigh of relief. “But I’m so glad we’re done. Thinking so far in the future and mapping out years worth of hypothetical scenarios with our work is so hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin murmurs in agreement. “I can’t imagine what my next manhwa would be like when my current one isn’t even done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your storyboards are always so amazing though. I can’t wait to see what other stories you’ll create! Especially the way you combine your paneling and scripts... It flows together all so beautifully. Your words are like reading poetry, like it’s simultaneously so melancholy yet healing. I need to seriously learn from you!” </p><p> </p><p>The tip of Changbin’s ears turn red but the rest of his face is still composed as he says, “I get a lot of help on the script from my editor, so it’s not all just me. Your characters are uniquely expressive and the humor mixed in with the more emotional parts are great too.”   </p><p> </p><p>Yerim just punches him playfully in the arm with her thanks while Byulyi knocks him on the side of his head with a gentle tap of her fist in what Yongsun observes the scene to be a display of affectionate bullying. “Stop being so humble, Changbin-ssi. You do all the heavy lifting with your work. I’m just here to offer you my undying love and support, and sometimes good advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like how Ms. Yong helps me! She always helps me get my words and ideas straight from my brain to the page, and has given me a lot of confidence in forming my own voice that way.” She continues to beam with pride as she turns to Byulyi and says, “I heard you were a top editor at ManhwaNet too, so you must have worked on tons of series!” </p><p> </p><p>“It was only a couple,” Byulyi shrugs as if her level of expertise she had cultivated over the years at that company were nothing but a mere grade school assignment. “I had an interesting experience, but getting to work with Changbin-ssi has definitely been the best by far. He has this fun blend of the supernatural with romance, which are two elements I really craved when what I was previously doing was on the grittier dystopian side.” </p><p> </p><p>Yerim clasps her hands together, eyes sparkling. “The romance in <em> On Track </em> is my absolute favorite too! I mean, of course it’s my favorite part... I also write BL… But I totally get what you mean about how he balances everything so perfectly, and the characters and the relationships seem so realistic even though it deals with guardian angels and gods and stuff! Do you draw your inspiration from your own love experiences to get your stories to feel so authentic?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun almost spits out the water that she’s drinking at the sudden drop of question and hastily moves to block Yerim’s mouth with a hand to prohibit her from saying anything more. “Yerim! That’s quite too invasive of a question, don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>She looks to Changbin and gives him a reassuring smile, albeit forced. “Please excuse us, don’t feel like you need to answer. She’s only ever played dating sim games or read other romance books, so she can be quite the nosy one.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no -- it’s fine.” Byulyi laughs. “For me, I don’t really have any dating experience myself as well and I’m not sure if you’d call it love either… but I do have a favorite person, and those feelings have probably influenced part of Changbin-ssi’s scripts when developing character motives and arcs.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun is surprised by this and so is Yerim, judging by her reaction. Although, the latter is much more upfront and inquisitive about the startling revelation. “So you have someone you like! That’s so sweet! But it sounds like they haven’t reciprocated your feelings yet?”  </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiles a bit ruefully. “Well… I’ve been coming up with different ways to let them know for so long, but I’m starting to think that they still don’t really have a clue about any of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then wouldn’t it be better to tell them straightforwardly than being so wishy-washy about it?” Yongsun blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi pauses. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to scare them off by saying anything too soon, and I also thought I was being clear enough without needing to do so.” She tilts her head with a thoughtful expression. She continues, “But maybe you’re right and I should change my approach.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun feels her neck flare up again with heat. She begins to grab at the loose papers on the table and place them into one of the binders she brought along with her. “We should get ready for our tour tomorrow. The company representative will be picking us up at 9:30 a.m. to shuttle us to their main office, and there’s lots still to prepare for.”</p><p> </p><p>While everybody cleans up their things and heads back to their own rooms, Yongsun reprimands herself for continually pondering who Byulyi’s mystery crush could be for so many years even after the conversation has been long over.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s Wednesday when their plans start to go in complete disarray.</p><p> </p><p>It all starts with the localization coordinator of Japan’s largest digital comic service cancelling their appointment last-minute and requesting it to be moved on Thursday. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the day we need to leave for Tokyo, sir. Is there no available time to meet with you later in the evening today?” Yongsun protests as she holds her cellphone to her ear with a fierce grip. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi is dutifully watching her from across the hall where the rest of the team is currently standing in the downstairs lobby as the gruff voice on the other end of the line says, “I’m sorry, Ms. Kim. Tomorrow afternoon is the only time I have in my schedule. Otherwise, I won’t be able to go through with the proposal. Do you have any objections?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I understand. We will meet you tomorrow at 12 p.m. then.” Yongsun barely has hung up the call before she’s crowded around with an avalanche of questions: “What’s wrong?” “Did something bad happen?” “Are they already rejecting our project?” “Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun looks to her regional manager in defeat. “It seems that Mr. Nakamoto can’t see us until Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>He listens to her repeating the exchange attentively and gives a firm nod. “No worries, this is a crucial step for us to expand our distributions through MINE Comics. It’s certainly needed to have the editorial team stay behind for the meeting more than anyone else. You and Byulyi should be able to catch a train afterwards to Tokyo and still make it for the convention for Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun doesn’t have time to react with an objection of being stuck in Kyoto with a colleague she still doesn’t necessarily get along with and come up with an alternate plan before Byulyi says, “Got it. We’ll take it from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerim gives her a teary farewell the next morning as she prepares to check out of the hotel and board the very same express train Yongsun was originally supposed to take with everyone else. Wishing her author safe travels, she instantly switches gears after seeing her off by the elevators and slaps on a brave face to make it through the rest of the day in hopefully one sane piece.</p><p> </p><p>The soaring humidity should’ve been a telltale sign that it wouldn’t be the case. Of course, like all things to be expected when being in a country infamously known for notorious summertime monsoons, the weather turns for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun and Byulyi have just finished wrapping up their goodbyes with the MINE Comics marketing department at their headquarters when a staff member glances out the window and says, “Oh, dear. I hope you’ve brought an umbrella along with you because it seems like it’s going to be raining soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Squinting up at the blanket of ominous gray clouds that looms over the city, Yongsun hikes the straps of her purse higher up her shoulder and gives the older woman a warm smile. “We’ll catch a taxi to our hotel and take another one to the train station, so we should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>It is decidedly not fine when the sky opens up and a heavy rainstorm thunders down on the both of them right as they arrive back to the hotel. Yongsun jumps back at the sight of lightning striking close to the top of a nearby building while Byulyi worriedly looks down at her phone as it pings with an alert. “I just got a notification that the express trains aren’t running anymore because of the extreme wind and rain conditions.”</p><p> </p><p>Showing the blinking screen to Yongsun, she says, “What should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing we can do is wait it out and pray that we can catch the next available train once the weather clears up.”</p><p> </p><p>The torrential downpour does not stop. </p><p> </p><p>Hiding out in their respective rooms as they impatiently check their phones for any additional notices, Yongsun paces back and forth with her bare feet carving deep grooves in the plush carpet. Getting in touch with her superiors earlier about the current situation, they assure her that the weather is not as dire in Tokyo and stress that her and Byulyi’s safety is more important. Watching the news on the television does no good, with multiple stations only replaying the same footage of toppled telephone lines and flooded neighborhood areas over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost past 7 p.m. and she’s changed out of her work attire and into her loungewear of cotton pants and an oversized shirt after losing all hope of ever getting to leave Kyoto. She’s curled up on the small sofa chair and forlornly gazing out the window when the electricity goes out. </p><p> </p><p>It takes her a second to register what has happened. Realizing that her room has gone completely dark and it’s not just her eyes playing tricks on her, she is about to adjust the curtains when somebody barrels in through her hotel room door with a bang. </p><p> </p><p>Frightened by the loud sound and abrupt intruder, she shouts “Who goes there?!” when she hears the stranger crash into the table by the bed followed by a yelp that sounds an awful lot like somebody she knows. </p><p> </p><p>“B-Byulyi? Byulyi, is that you?!”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a groaning noise as the anguished voice responds, “Yes, it’s me Ms. Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly getting up from her seat and running to her side, Yongsun checks over her body for any injuries with the aid of her cellphone flashlight and discovers an open wound on one of Byulyi’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a cut. It isn’t too deep, but it’s bleeding.” </p><p> </p><p>While Yongsun searches through her bags for any semblance of a first aid kit she might’ve brought with her, Byulyi finally speaks up. “I don't do too well being alone in the dark,” she laughs weakly. “And I guess we’re stuck here together until the foreseeable future. Sorry that it had to be me.”</p><p> </p><p>The lack of humor and typical exorbitant confidence in her words stops Yongsun in her tracks. She thinks for a moment before she resumes rummaging through her things and says, “Don’t worry about it. It’s better like this anyways, it’s much safer with two than just one. Let’s just take care of you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Digging around her purse, she triumphantly pulls out the box of bandaids that she had forgotten about and rushes back over to Byulyi as she takes off the plaster wrapping.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Byulyi says, almost too soft for Yongsun to hear even when she's so close. “You still kept it after this whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” She finishes applying the bandaid with careful precision before staring into Byulyi’s eyes. “Were you the one who bought this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s flustered face is still noticeable in the dim lighting and Yongsun grows curious by the unexpected reaction as she peers up at her. “You were the one who bought this for me because of what I said in the breakroom that one time, didn’t you,” she says with certainty, more of a statement than a question. “Why didn’t you say anything about it? You were sitting right in the same room when I was asking Seulgi if it was her.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-because I didn’t really know what to do. I’d been trying to drop hints for so long that I never really thought about trying to approach you about it. Especially when I didn’t know if you were interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s Yongsun’s turn to be taken aback. “I thought that you liked someone else though?” she says a bit stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s you,” Byulyi whispers quietly. “Yongsun, it’s because the person I like is you.”</p><p> </p><p>The fluttering pulse in her wrist comes back in full-force, her wild heartbeat threatening to escape from her throat. “So what you’re saying is, this whole time you’ve been trying to tell me that you like me. And that when you said that you had a favorite person when Yerim asked you about it, it was actually me,” she rambles with her mind racing a thousand meters per minute. “And that everything you’ve done -- everything you’ve said and done to me -- were hints that you were dropping, even though I have no idea why you even like me in the first place when you didn’t act like you liked me much at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do like you, I’ve always liked you.” Byulyi furrows her brows. “Ever since I first saw you when I came in for my interview on that day.”    </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just want to be around you -- that’s all,” she continues frustratedly as she runs a hand messily through her hair. “You’re smart, and pretty, and always work hard and try your best. You take care of your subordinates well and treat everyone nicely. Well, except for me, I guess. But I always thought you were flirting back and--”</p><p> </p><p>“This whole time, you thought that I was <em> flirting </em> with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yes?” Byulyi squeezes her eyes shut and sighs. “I wasn’t very good at that, was I? Picking up your cues or anything for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>She runs through all of the things that have happened between them since the beginning and flips through her memories like the pages of a book: every single encounter, every single exchange, every single moment they've simply shared a look with one another from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>The rain is coming down harder against the window, the wind is howling incessantly outside, the trains are still postponed, and the only light source in the room is of a cellphone placed on the ground that causes everything to have an eerie glow -- yet Yongsun can’t help but burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, and laughs, and laughs, and laughs until tears start forming at the corner of her eyes. A pleasant warmth spreads all along her body, nothing like the uncomfortable heat she had felt previously. Her chest feels lighter, and there’s a tingling sensation from her fingers to her toes as though she’s brimming with constellations living inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for all the times I fought with you, for thinking you were mocking me out of ill-intentions, and for misinterpreting all of the signals." She brings her hands up towards Byulyi and cups her smooth face with a gentleness unbeknownst even to her as she says, “You may suck dealing with love, but so do I. And I think that’s just what makes us work.”</p><p> </p><p>Even in the dark, Byulyi’s eyes still manage to twinkle. “God, did I ever tell you that you have a way with words?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me, you giant goof.”</p><p> </p><p>They both fall into each other, their bodies fitting together so seamlessly that it unlocks something even further inside Yongsun’s heart as their lips and hands touch and move in ways that she never would’ve thought that she could do so easily. Clothing slipping off effortlessly and breaths coming out slow and steady, she can only think that this has been all worth the suffering over the past three years as they melt into each other with stars filling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe a romance like this didn’t exist in just fiction after all.</p><p> </p><p>As they lay satiated on the sheets, a sudden thought comes to Yongsun's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait -- explain to me why out of all of the things you did, you'd drink up all of the non-dairy creamer and would never save any of it for me whenever I was making coffee too."</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blinks at her in confusion. "I always thought you drank the regular creamer. Are you actually lactose intolerant too?"</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun sputters out laughing again and leans in to kiss the tip of her nose. "Never change, Byulyi."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The rain finally lets up on Sunday. </p><p> </p><p>The electricity had returned to the building after a few hours on the first day it went out, but Yongsun and Byulyi wouldn’t know. They were too busy spending the entire night in each other’s warmth and company -- not that they minded, not at all.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them call up their authors to check in on how they’re faring, they both are comforted by the fact that Yerim and Changbin have been in good hands during this crazy time. Yerim practically bawls when she hears that Yongsun was okay, while Changbin is much calmer though no less concerned about Byulyi when he speaks to her.</p><p> </p><p>They update their regional manager as well about the trains being up and running again, and their ability to make it to the convention even if it’s for the last day.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother,” he says while chuckling over the phone. “We’ve got it covered here and everybody has been doing just fine. Just take care of switching your flights over from Haneda to Kansai Airport, since you’ll be flying out of Kyoto instead. We’ll see you when we get back to Seoul.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanking him for his understanding, Yongsun ends the call and turns to look over her shoulder. “So, what do you want to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smirks. “‘Work hard, play hard’ is what I like to say.”</p><p> </p><p>With an entire day free to themselves -- technically two, but Monday is a travel day back home -- they decide to have a picnic by the Gion River. The streets are teeming with locals and tourists alike, enjoying the fresh summer air and the sunny skies as much as Yongsun and Byulyi are. </p><p> </p><p>They stop into a convenience store on the way to their destination, cramming everything from parfaits to exotic chips and fruit gummy candies to refreshing sodas into their basket as they peruse the aisles with a childish delight. Byulyi even throws in a couple of custard buns for good measure on their way out.</p><p> </p><p>Walking hand-in-hand with their bags overflowing with snacks, they talk about an abundance of frivolous things while pointing out charming sights in the neighborhood as they approach the stretching patch of grass that follows the river until the faraway mountains. </p><p> </p><p>Finding an area that is most suitable for them -- situated in between another young couple with their toddler and an elderly man reading a newspaper -- they lay down a blanket that Yongsun had the foresight to buy from a cheap ¥100 store by the cafe they ate at for breakfast in the morning and settle down on the checker-patterned cloth. </p><p> </p><p>“The weather is so amazing,” Byulyi says as she cracks open a can of sparkling yuzu. “It’s crazy to imagine that it was storming for the past three days.” </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun opens up a bag of what she believes are clam chowder flavored chips and cautiously takes a bite. “Next time, let’s find a bike rental place so that we can ride the path that goes down here. I didn’t think of it when we looked this place up, but there are lots of people doing it and it looks fun,’” she says, chewing thoughtfully.  </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi wiggles her brows. “So you’re already planning on another trip with me for a ‘next time’, huh? You say that you’re not a romantic, but I beg to differ.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment earns her a kick in the shins, but Yongsun misses and hits the tip of her feet from the angle she’s sitting at instead. Byulyi cackles and that’s all it takes for Yongsun to abandon her chips in favor of wrestling her girlfriend to the ground until she squawks out “Mercy!”</p><p> </p><p>They laugh themselves silly and curl up besides each other on the blanket, their fingers laced in one another’s. A cool breeze floats through and mixes in with the warm air, and the sounds of the rushing waters and the cheerful voices of strangers envelope them with a soothing ambiance. If Yongsun closes her eyes, maybe she could stop time and the two of them could exist like this for just a little longer.   </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ms. Sleepyhead. Don’t knock out and take a nap already. If you leave your chips out like that, I’m sure the birds will come and snatch it away -- and I definitely don’t want to deal with the aftermath of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, very funny.” Yongsun obliges, but sticks out her tongue in taunting jest. “Byulyi, maybe <em> you’re </em> the one who needs to learn how to do a better grappling technique.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first off, how was I supposed to know that I had to learn Brazilian jiu jitsu before dating you. Second of all”--Byulyi smiles as she tucks a hair behind Yongsun’s hair with an affectionate look of such adoration--”You’re starting to call me by my name now.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun feels a rising blush creeping on her face. “Well, it’s your given name after all,” she explains lamely. </p><p> </p><p>Byluyi just reaches out with that same hand to pinch her rose-tinged cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug and yells “My girlfriend, Yongkong, is the absolute cutest in the world!” with a rowdy shout that has a few passerbys taking curious glances at their direction. </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s embarrassment is palpable, but she simply can’t be bothered to chastise her when all she feels is the entire universe singing within her ribs as she looks up to see Byulyi’s overjoyed face.</p><p> </p><p>Love may have been a struggle -- and will always be -- but at least she has the person she cares for the most by her side to get through it all together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i dreamed of starting my own manga and manga company when i was in middle school with my best friend at the time, so i’d like to think that im paying homage to those pure and wholesome younger days with this story :’’’’’)</p><p>imagining what yongsun and byulyi were like fighting during trainee period is always funny bc their affectionate banter now is so sweet, and i decided to explore what it’d be like with a completely different backdrop of an au that i can't stop thinking about! </p><p>i hope you had as much fun embarking on their rollercoaster of an adventure as much as i did writing it! until we meet again ⋆༶˙⊹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>